


Insecurities

by Miss_Dyana



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, F/M, Insecurities, Missing Scene, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Talking, Trevor gets to top for once, Vaginal Sex, as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Dyana/pseuds/Miss_Dyana
Summary: “…is it because I’m bad at it?”“’m sorry, what?”Sypha rolled her eyes and sighed She was ostensibly turning her back to him, and he had an inkling that it was because she didn’t want him seeing her face. It all was— weird, and confusing. Sypha was always so sure of herself. She didn’t have any problem being open, and he’d never thought she would, but maybe… maybe even she had her little insecurities.“I don’t have a lot of experience,” she replied, irritation rolling on her tongue. “So is it— is it because I’m bad at it?”“Did I,” Trevor repeated very slowly, “say that beer was better than sex because you’re bad at sex?”“Yeah.”Okay. What the fuck.
Relationships: Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	Insecurities

When Trevor walked into the room Sypha had taken for them at the inn — it was a room for two, so she wasn’t trying to kick him out — he expected to find her waiting for him. Maybe she’d be sitting on the bed, arms folded and glaring at the door. Maybe she’d be naked already, determined to prove him wrong. He kinda liked that scenario.

Instead, he found her sitting on the bed, arms circling around her knees, which she’d lifted against her chest. Her lower lip was pushed out a little, and it took him a second to understand what her expression meant.

Pouting. She was pouting.

Was he supposed to find it that cute? Because damn. He thought it was fucking  _ cute. _

Since she clearly wasn’t acknowledging him, he took his time to hang his cloak on the wall, then sat down on the bed to remove his boots. They were heavy, and he let out a sigh of relief when he got them off his feet. He set them down by the bed, and glanced at her. She was looking at his back, but she quickly turned her head. He grinned. Alright, alright. He’d bite.

“You’re  _ that _ mad at me, huh?” he asked as he started to undo the buttons to his shirt.

Her reply came low, a mere mumble, and he couldn’t tell what she was saying.

“What was that?”

“…is it because I’m bad at it?”

That had him freezing, fingers pausing mid-way, as he slowly moved to look over his shoulder. She wasn’t looking at him, but there was something more on his face, something that wasn’t simply anger or annoyance. He wasn’t good enough at reading people, even her, to know what it was precisely, but he still knew she was serious, even if it made  _ no fucking sense _ to him.

“’m sorry,  _ what?” _

Sypha rolled her eyes and sighed, standing up on the bed to look out at the stars through the window. She was ostensibly turning her back to him, and he had an inkling that it was because she didn’t want him seeing her face. It all was— weird, and confusing. Sypha was always so  _ sure _ of herself. She didn’t have any problem being open, and he’d never thought she would, but maybe… maybe even she had her little insecurities.

“I don’t have a lot of experience,” she replied, irritation rolling on her tongue, and again, Trevor felt frustrated that he couldn’t analyze precisely what other emotion was piercing through the most apparent one. “So is it— is it because I’m bad at it?”

“Did I,” Trevor repeated very slowly, hoping that something would  _ finally _ click in his brain, “say that beer was better than sex because you’re bad at sex?”

“Yeah.”

Okay. What the fuck.

“Don’t you think you’d have noticed if I wasn’t—  _ satisfied _ when we have sex?”

This was stupid. What were they even doing.

“Clearly I’m doing  _ some  _ things right,” Sypha admitted, and he could hear the smug grin in her voice, “but you’ve been with other people before. I don’t know if I’m… less good than they are.” And the grin was gone, replaced with that emotion he’d heard before that he still couldn’t quite place.

“Are you  _ jealous?”  _

“No, Trevor,” she said sternly.

He could tell she was rolling her eyes, even without seeing her face, and he cursed inwardly. Dammit. He thought he had it.

“I don’t get you,” he stated simply and honestly. “Clearly, I enjoy having sex with you. I just hadn’t had a beer in a while and I didn’t think about it. It’s not that deep.”

Sypha shrugged, and finally stepped down from the bed to sit next to him. Her fingers moved over his hand, following his knuckles, and he turned it quickly, palm facing up, to trap her hand in his. It made her chuckle, and he decided he liked that better, even if he couldn’t quite tell what was going on with her. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he let out a sigh of satisfaction. This. He liked this. He liked how easy it was to have her near.

So why’d she have to make it all so complicated? He loved how smart she was, but damn, sometimes there was clearly too much going into that pretty head of hers.

“I just don’t want to be… an unpleasant experience for you,” she mumbled. “I don’t want you to think that you could have it better at the nearest brothel or to… to compare me with your previous lovers and to think I’m not as good. I don’t want to be— less good than beer to you.”

Ah. It was still stupid in his eyes, but that he  _ could _ understand. If Sypha had had other experiences before him, he was pretty sure he wouldn’t have been satisfied himself until she’d told him he was the best she’d had. Only he’d have taken it as dare, not as something to feel bad about.

“You realize I’ve never been with anyone like I’ve been with you, right?”

Sypha glanced back up, and for a second, she was taken aback by the emotions in his eyes. Unlike him, she could read most people like open books, and he was no exception, so she knew immediately. Tenderness, affection. And she might be wrong, but she thought there was love in there, too.

“Most the women I’ve been with were prostitutes, some were married, and in basically every case, I didn’t spend more than one night with them. It’s never been a regular thing, or a relationship, or—” Or love. He’d never been in love before, but he didn’t say that out loud. Instead, he cleared his throat and looked away, all too aware of the blush that was settling on his cheeks. “What I’m sayin’ is, I don’t have experience in that either. I’m in uncharted territories.”

There was a moment of silence, and he was already cursing himself for being so stupidly cheesy when he was with her, when Sypha laughed. It was a genuine laugh, but it didn’t sound like she was mocking him.

Hm. Maybe a little.

“I’m bearing my heart out to you, and it makes you laugh?” he asked, but he was grinning, because no matter the reason, it was definitely better than her pouting and being all sad.

“Sorry, sorry, I just wasn’t expecting the speech.” And then, with the softest smile, the one that just made him  _ melt: _ “But I appreciate it, Trevor.”

He gave a stern nod, looking away. He didn’t know what to do with all those— those  _ emotions _ she made him feel. Damn her.

She didn’t let him, though. Swiftly,  _ easily,  _ her hand was cupping his jaw, turning him towards her, and then her mouth was pressed against his, and, well, Trevor wasn’t complaining. He wasn’t complaining either when she climbed in his lap, knotting her fingers through his hair, panting against his mouth. His body responded to hers so naturally, hands finding her hips to pull her closer, mouth greedily moving against hers.

Beer wasn’t even better than  _ kissing _ her, what was he  _ thinking? _

She pushed herself away from him, and he groaned at the loss of her touch, which made her smirk.

“This is going to work a whole less better if we keep our clothes on,” she teased him.

“That’s not what you were saying in the woods the other day,” he smirked back, and she childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

Still, as much as he liked seeing her in her Speakers’ robe, he liked her even better without it, so he wasn’t going to stop her. Instead, he focused on getting rid of his own clothing. When he was done, she was already waiting for him, hands on her hips in all of her naked glory.

“Well?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

She smiled, slowly making her way to him, and resumed her previous position. The feeling of her skin against his almost had him hissing in satisfaction, and she didn’t miss it — she never missed anything. Her nipples grazed against his chest as she settled in his lap, and he became all too aware of— of everything  _ her. _

Damn, he had it bad for that girl, didn’t he?

“So, I was thinking,” Sypha said, fingers running over the nape of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine and making his already half-hard cock twitch between his legs, “perhaps you could  _ show _ me what you like? So you won’t even  _ think _ of saying beer is better than sex again.”

Fuuuck. This was really happening, wasn’t it? Because if it wasn’t, it had sure gotten him real fucking hard.

“You like the idea,” Sypha whispered excitedly in his ear, which meant that, yeah, it  _ was _ happening. “Me too.”

She chuckled when his fingers dug in her hips.

“So you want me to show you?” Trevor repeated, and his deep voice had her trembling in excitation.

She’d barely hummed in approval when Trevor practically threw her onto the bed, making her squeak, and she didn’t even have time to complain before he was on top of her. He supported himself with his hands enough that he wouldn’t crush her underneath his weight, but she could still feel the heat radiating from him, his well-defined muscles pressed against her, and his arms on either side of her, instead of making her feel caged, made her feel… good. Safe. Protected.

“I really, really like seeing you like that,” Trevor said, voice rumbling in his chest.

Sypha felt herself blushing. Trevor didn’t talk much, usually, when they had sex. Or, well, he rambled, and he said her name quite a bit, but he had never used his voice like  _ this, _ so upon hearing it, she flushed a deep red. As if on cue, Trevor leaned in, leaving open mouth kisses on both of her cheeks.

“I like seeing you blush.”

This was  _ unfair. _

One of his hands gave one of her breast a squeeze, and she let out a brief, breathy moan.

“I  _ definitely  _ like that sound.”

And then he was moving down, mouth kissing, biting, nibbling on her skin. He took his time, starting with her neck first, then her collarbone, then her breasts, her nipples, where he stayed for a little while, eliciting more of those sounds, then on her flat, muscled stomach. He enjoyed the way she squirmed when he kissed her sides, when he flicked his tongue against it, and then he kissed her hips, the shape of the bone. He arrived at her inner thighs and, after kissing the sensitive skin and  _ knowing _ what it did to her, he paused to look at her.

That sight was absolutely  _ delightful.  _ Sypha, usually so composed, so in control, hand pressed against her mouth to muffle her moans, cheeks and neck flush, and the marks he’d left on her, while not too ostentatious, were definitely visible. She sent him a pleading look when she noticed he’d stopped, lower lip trembling and  _ fuck,  _ it took a  _ lot _ for him not to just fuck her right now. But if she looked at him like that, how could he even think of denying her?

She was already very wet from his ministrations when he pushed his tongue inside her. He would have mentioned to her that he liked that, too, but he could save it from another time. He knew it would make her blush very prettily, and he’d rather it was in a situation where he could enjoy her reaction.

He held her by the hips as she arched in his mouth. Her noises, even muffled, got louder, and he grinned with pride, knowing all too well that she could feel him. He moved up a little to focus on her clit, sucking on it carefully, occasionally grazing it with his teeth, never hurting her and always trying to increase the pleasure for her. Her hand fell to her side, and her moans started echoing in the room. She wasn’t loud, exactly, and he could tell she was probably still biting her lip, but fuck if he didn’t like that.

He pushed two fingers inside her, moving them in and out slowly at first, then scissoring her open. They knew from experience that he was quite big for her, and he had every intention for this to go as smoothly as it possibly could.

“Trevor,” Sypha called, almost hissing, “how is that showing me what  _ you  _ like?”

Okay. Maybe he could move on. Wouldn’t want his lady to lose interest. Still, he pulled on her clit one last time, just to hear her moan loudly and to feel her arch into him again.

Then he knelt down between legs, spreading them wide open for him, and again, he looked at her. Even with how she glared at him right now, because she did, he could see her chest heaving quickly, could feel her thighs trembling with pleasure. He knew she wanted him, and  _ fuck,  _ he was so hard he couldn’t wait either.

He’d planned on some more teasing, but yeah, this wasn’t happening right now. He pushed himself inside her slowly, even if her heat was so damn wet and  _ inviting _ and he wanted nothing more than to slam himself inside her. She practically fucking  _ mewled _ as he did. Trevor was trying his best to show her that she was good for him no matter what, that as long as she enjoyed herself, he did as well, and she didn’t ever need to worry about some ‘not being good enough’ bullshit, but ah. Fuck it.

He grabbed her by the hips and lifted her against him as though she weighed nothing. There was another throaty gasp, and then she wrapped her legs around his waist. One of her hands grabbed his shoulder desperately, as she tried to stabilize herself, while the other fisted the sheets underneath her. It was yet another sight Trevor loved. Her sitting in his lap, back arched, offering her breasts and her neck to him as she lost herself in pleasure.

“You mind if I move faster?”

Sypha shook her head, lips pressed together in an attempt not to inform the entire village of what they were doing, but that attempt failed the second the movement of Trevor’s hips picked up. She moaned with each of his thrust, and he replied with grunts of his own.

Her orgasm came without much of a warning, her walls clasping around her while her legs tightened around him, making moving difficult, and as her fingers dug deeply in his shoulders. It would leave a mark, no doubt, but he had never minded that.

He kept moving as she rode the orgasm, and came inside her not long after, as her body was already relaxing. He laid her down carefully, then let himself fall down next to her with a groan. Damn. That had been  _ good.  _ He wouldn’t mind going to sleep right about n—

The loud smack of her hand on his arm echoed in the room, and he grimaced.

“The hell was  _ that _ for?”

“This was supposed to be about  _ you, _ remember?” Sypha muttered. “What  _ you _ liked.”

“But I told you, I like that stuff,” Trevor protested half-heartedly, wrapping an arm around her and bringing her against him.

“Yes,” she admitted, “but I know it’s not what you like  _ most. _ There’s that thing I do with my tongue that—”

_ “Don’t _ make me hard again. Okay, yeah, there are things I like more than that, but my point was that with you, I can like anything we do, even if you’re not doing much, so imagine when you  _ are.  _ You shouldn’t beat yourself up about it.”

“Hm,” she smiled, “I see. Then I think you… made your point rather efficiently.”

“Good.”

“But… was that better than beer?”

He sighed.

“You’re not going to let that go, are you?”

“Nope.”

“Yes. It  _ was _ better than beer.  _ So _ much better than beer.”

Her light laugh escaped easily in the room, flowing out the open window.

“The offer to teach me what you like best still stands, you know,” Sypha said, snuggling against him. “Next time?”

It was almost ridiculous, that it made him so happy, whenever she implied that there would be a next time. They’d been doing that for a while now, and she showed no sign of being bored with him or anything like that. He should be used to it by now.

“Sure,” he said, throat tight. “Next time.”

They fell asleep easily in each other’s arms, lulled by the promise of that next time, and by the idea that no matter what happened, at least they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, a little while back, I remember reading someone who was saying that the “beer is better than sex” scene was bad because it meant that Sypha was too controlling, which made me want to write my take on that scene. I hope you've enjoyed it and I'd love to know how your thoughts, so please consider leaving a comment! I'll see you soon for always more Castlevania writing!


End file.
